1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image verification system and an image verification method for verifying image data obtained by sensing, for example, a fingerprint.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fingerprint verification system for sensing the fingerprint and verifying the subject based on the image data according to the sensed fingerprint has been known (for example Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-214343). For example, in a general fingerprint verification system, the finger is fixed on a sensor unit to sense the fingerprint and generate the image data.
Summarizing the problem to be solved by the invention, in a fingerprint verification system, sometimes a trace of the fingerprint remaining at the sensor unit is erroneously detected as a residual fingerprint in a state where for example the finger is separated from the sensor unit. Specifically, a trace of a fingerprint remains by, for example, a wet finger. The fingerprint sensor sometimes erroneously operates due to the fingerprint remains. There is a problem in that the verification precision is lowered due to the erroneous operation.